epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 5 Some rhymes that I never knew (SM) somebody that I used to know
Hey there guys, after a winning vote, The song I haven't even made yet, (Some rhymes that I never knew) won, so the parody you are currently gunna read is made by scratch, and apparently, no body want Piets PAROSY which is basically already done....k ;-; Just...just enjoy, cause I don't know what imma write yet, but it'd be done when you read this... Note This is based off of past SM, not today SM. Some rhymes that I never knew Now and then i make a battle which is the best. The rhymes were perfect and my battles became well known. Some people said they loved raps, And other people said they all were crap. But I just kept going with gut, and i kept rhyming'. I got addicted to rap making that I never stopped. People were telling me go on, just go on. But I found out all of my fans were lying, And they all just wanted to make fun of me. But I'll admit, that I did like the attention. But you didn't have to ban me then. Make it seem like my rap were fake, as if I was trolling you. You all made fun of me for 6 months. And treated me like a troll, that feels so rough. But you didn't have to stoop so low, Have everybody thing I was trouble, and then ban me forever. But I don't rap like that anymore, Cause now they're just Some rhymes that I never knew. Cause now they're just Some rhymes that I never knew. Cause now they're just some rhymes that I never knew. (MPOF joins in) Now And Then I Thought That I Was The Worst Rapper Here. I Was Told That Over And Over Again That I Was One Of A Kind. I Didn't Really Care What They Said, I Hated The Title, I Was Known Here That. That's Just Something I Couldn't Let Go. So I Got Mad Knowing You Were The Worst With The Rhymes That You Never Knew. (back to SM) But you didn't have to ban me then. Make it seem like my rap were fake, as if I was trolling you. You all made fun of me for 6 months. And treated me like a troll, that feels so rough. But you didn't have to stoop so low, Have everybody thing I was trouble, and then ban me forever. But I don't rap like that anymore, Cause now they're just some rhymes that I never knew Some rhymes! (I never knew) Some rhymes That I never knew! Some rhymes! (that I used to know) Some rhymes! Now they're just some rhymes that I used to know! (I never knew) (That I never knew) Some rhymes... Song End Well, that's it again for today, emotional huh? No? Didn't think so :3 Also, I added MPOF because...YOLO? I guess maybe fuck you what never mind, I just needed somebody to do that part, so yeah whatever right ok good :D Next time What's next Part in the ERB(wiki) focuses on Piet (party in the ERB) Smells like Meatholl, Focuses on Meat (Smells like teen spirit) Category:Blog posts